oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Isolde Carroll
Background Growing up with a mother who fully believed in Arthurian mythology, it was almost unsurprising when Isolde Elaine Carroll discovered she was a witch. Her mother was more excited than she was at first. Isolde initially didn't want to leave her close-knit family, but she got over it before too long. She always had her own way of doing things, but she was also very adaptable and adjusted to her new life well. Through her school years, she remained close to her family, particularly her brothers. Now out of school, she's working on figuring out what she wants to do with the rest of her life. Family Father: Thomas Carroll - Literature Professor at a muggle university. Loves rules and order. Mother: Ann Carroll - Librarian at the same muggle university. Loves Arthurian mythology. Brothers: Gawain Percival Carroll - Doctor. Fun-sucker. Seven years older than Isolde. Agravaine Lancelot Carroll - Lawyer. Not very good at it. Five years older than Isolde. Gaheris Lot Carroll - Actor. Professional couch-crasher. Four years older than Isolde. Gareth Galahad Carroll - Chef. Easy-going and very, very tall. Two years older than Isolde. Sister-in-Law: Lucy Alice Carroll, married to Gawain. Nutritionist. Nephew: Arthur Malory Carroll. Gurgles a lot. Unkown whether or not he might have magical abilities. Despite the strict rules and guidelines Thomas Carroll had for his children, Isolde grew up with a lack of ambition to make a name for herself or have an important career. She much preferred chasing after her older brothers and insisting they take her along on whatever adventures they had. Most willing to play along with her was Gareth, partially because they were close in age and because they share a similar, relaxed nature. The stuffiest of her brothers, Gawain very much wanted to be a man who would make their father proud, so he had less time for his younger sister. Gaheris and Agravaine allowed her to tag along sometimes, but other times their escapades were off-limits to Isolde. When she was eight years old, she showed her first sign of magic, much to Ann's delight. While Gawain was studying, Isolde wanted to play and accidentally stuck all the pages of his books together. Upon receiving her Hogwarts letter, Isolde was initially upset because she didn't want to leave her family. She wrote a letter to the Ministry asking why Gareth couldn't come with her, but her mother removed it from the post before anyone could find it. As an adult, Isolde gets on best with Gareth and Gaheris, mostly because they entertain her the most. She also loves her nephew and hopes she can spoil him enough that he'll grow up to be more fun-loving than his dad. Hogwarts Years Wand: 9 3/4", Birch with Dragon Heartstring Isolde has the potential to be a tremendously talented witch, but none of the drive to become so. Her father is very diligent and expects hard work from his children, which some of his sons complied with more easily than others. Isolde never found a specific passion that inspired her to work so when she left home to go to Hogwarts, she lost most of the work ethics she learned at home. She spent more time with her friends than on her studies and was happy to skate by in her classes. The subject that came to her most naturally was Charms, with the hardest being Transfiguration. OWL Results: Care of Magical Creatures - A Charms - EE Defense Against the Dark Arts - EE Herbology - A History of Magic - D Muggle Studies - A Potions - A Transfiguration - P Adult Years After leaving Hogwarts, Isolde wanted to find a job that would pay the bills while giving her as little stress as possible. Choosing to work at The Drunk Fairy was a spur of the moment decision, but one that she hasn't regretted. Her favorite part of the job is talking to customers, whether or not they want her to talk to them. Relationships 'Friends: ' Paco Del Bosque Charlie Mitchell GP Involvement See Also *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Witch Category:Muggleborn Category:Hogwarts Category:Gryffindor Category:Knockturn Alley Category:Iron